Jack Lawrence
Jack Lawrence (born 1975 in Canterbury) is a British comics creator. Prior to 2002 he also worked as an Animator. Biography Lawrence took a General Art and Design BTEC First Diploma at Canterbury Technical College, then went on to the KIAD at Canterbury to study for a BTEC National in the same subject. After becoming disenfranchised with art education, he then worked "regular" jobs in order to train himself in the field he wanted to be in. In 2000, he became a character animator for the U.K.-based Web design company Lightmaker. He worked there for three years before becoming a freelance artist. Lawrence came onto the comics scene with his own title, Darkham Vale, which he created, wrote, pencilled, inked and coloured. The series ran for a self-contained ten issues, which received acclaim, especially for a new creator and a small publisher. He went on to find success with Lions, written by Mike Bullock and published by Image. A four-issue series, Lions, Tigers and Bears, was a surprise hit that revolved around a young boy and his stuffed animals. Lawrence is now a successful freelance comics illustrator, working on titles such as A.T.O.M., Doctor Who Adventures and 2000 AD". He currently illustrates ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, published by Panini Comics and is self-publishing his creator-owned title "Tinpot Hobo" which he writes, pencils, inks, colours and letters. Lawrence lives in Maidstone in Kent. Bibliography APC *''Darkham Vale'' (script, pencils, inks, colours, letters) (2004) *''Monster Club'' (cover) (2004) *''B1N4RY'' (cover) (2004) Panini Comics UK *''A.T.O.M.'' #1-29 (pencils, inks, colours) (2005–2007) *''Marvel Rampage'' "Marvel Hedz" (pencils, inks, colours) (2006) *''Spectacular Spider-Man'' #165 (pencils, inks) (2008) *''Cartoon Network Magazine'' "Ben 10" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (pencils, inks, colours) (2013-) BBC magazines *''Doctor Who Adventures'' #51 "How to Draw Weeping Angel" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' #53 "How to Draw Bannakaffalatta" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' "How to Draw A Host" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' "How to Draw Dalek Sec Hybrid" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' "How to Draw A Pyrovile" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' "How to Draw A Hath" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' "How to Draw A Sontaran" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' "How to Draw Davros" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' "Cybermen Graveyard Scene and six figures" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' "Dalek Crucible Scene and six figures" (pencils, inks, colours) (2008) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' "How to Draw The Cyber Leader" (pencils, inks, colours) (2009) *''Doctor Who Adventures'' "How to Draw The Cyber Controller" (pencils, inks, colours) (2009) 2000 AD * Sinister Dexter: "Off-Ramp" (pencils, inks, colours)(with Dan Abnett, in 2000 AD #1415, 2004) Judge Dredd Megazine * Tales from the Black Museum: "Build a Better Mousetrap" (with Al Ewing) (2008) * Citi-Def: "Field Trip" (With Tony Lee) (2009) Image Comics *''Lions'' (pencils, inks and colours) (2005) *''Noble Causes'' #18-19 (cover) (2006) *''Wildguard'' (pin-up) (2005) Astounding Studios *''The Hammer Kid'' #1 (pencils, inks and colours) (2006) Dark Horse Comics *''Samurai: Heaven and Earth'' (pin-Up) (2006) *''Perhapanauts'' (pin-up) (2006) Young Bottoms in Love *''Young Bottoms in Love Anthology'' "Terminator" (pencils, inks and colours) (2007) Alias *''Lullaby'' #1 (cover) (2005) Ronin Studios *''Tigerman '' (pencils, inks, colour) (2005) *''Razor Kid'' (pin-up) (2007) Ape Entertainment *''Go-Go Gorilla'' (cover) (2005) *''Go-Go Gorilla Winter Special'' (cover) (2006) *''Richie Rich'' (Issues 1-4 covers) (2011) *''Casper's Scare School'' (Issues 1-4 covers) (2012) Viper Comics *''Kid Houdini and the Silver Dollar Misfits'' (cover) (2008) Silent Devil Productions *''Lil' Hellions - A Day at the Zoo'' (cover) (2006) Prism Comics *''Prism 2008 Guide Book'' (cover) (2008) Eaglemoss Publications *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (various issues) (pencils, inks, colour) (2004–2006) *''Spider-Man Tower of Power'' (various issues) (pencils, inks, colour) (2008) *''The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection'' (Issue 93 - Valkyrie, cover) (pencils, inks, colour) (2008) *''The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection'' (Issue 95 - Impossible Man, cover) (pencils, inks, colour) (2008) *''The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection'' (Issue 114 - Viper, cover) (pencils, inks, colour) (2009) *''The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection'' (Issue 119 - Jocasta, cover) (pencils, inks, colour) (2009) *''The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection'' (Issue 157 - Moondragon, cover) (pencils, inks, colour) (2011) *''The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection'' (Issue 158 - Spiral, cover) (pencils, inks, colour) (2011) *''The Classic Marvel Figurine Collection'' (Issue 199 - Deathbird, cover) (pencils, inks, colour) (2013) *''Gogos Mega Metropolis'' (Issues 1 - 80) (pencils, inks, colour) (2009–2011) *''Batman Automobilia'' (Various Issues, Lenticular backdrops) (pencils, inks, colour) (2012-) Web and Circus *''Zoovolution'' (pencils, inks, colour) (2008–2009) Jungle Casterman *''Catch Heroes'' (pencils, inks, colour) (2010) Kothkrom Studios *''Tinpot Hobo'' (creator, script, pencils, inks, colour) (2011-) Hachette UK *''Tyranno Quest books 1-4'' (Cover and Interior Art) (2012) *''Dragon Quest books 1-4'' (Cover and Interior Art) (2013) References * * *2000 AD profile External links * *Deviant art Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:British comics writers Category:British comics artists Category:People from Canterbury Category:1975 birthsCategory:Living people